once upon a dream
by Melissa1991
Summary: Flora and Helia met in their dreams and after 3 years in reality it may sound strange but I believe those things happen just read and review


In a dorm room from a beach house in Malibu, CA, USA an 18 years old girl lay on her bed with her face to the ceiling

Her eyes were green and dreamy half closed

Her long golden brown hair hung as a curtain over the edge of the bed on the floor

"Hey Flora", Tecna her best friend said soft and went to sit on the edge of the bed

"What's up?"

"Nothing much", Flora answered silently

"Come on Flo, you can't fool me"! "I've been your best friend for 4 years now!"

Flora kept quiet and a tear rolled down her cheek

"Sweetie, you're thinking of that Helia right?"

Tecna pulled her beat friend up and hugged her

"Honey, I know it's hard to hear but there's just a 5% chance that you'll find him"

"In my last dream he promised to find me somehow someway", Flora whispered. "I've known him for 3 years now Tecna, nearly every night I dream of him and I fell in love with him"

"Flora and Tecna!" They heard Layla, one of their friends call

She and her boyfriend Nabu were carrying a young man between them with raven black hair mixed with leaves, twigs and blood

Flora ran to get the first aid box and Tecna cleaned his face that was covered with mud

When the brunette girl returned and saw the face of the unknown young man she gasped for air and ran to him trying to wake him up

"Please open your eyes please, if it's really you please wake up it's me Flora!" She whispered and a tear fell on his face causing him to open his eyes

"Flora!" "I finally found you!" He called out and embraced her

"I love you Helia", she cried

"My beautiful Flora, the mirror of fauna! I love you too"

"Okay… but what happened?" Tecna informed curious

"My excuses", Helia apologized "I've been impolite and ungrateful towards my saviours"

"Thank you both a thousand times"

"I'm Helia Vallisto I'm from London, England"

"I'm in an exchange program of art students"

"Yesterday morning I lost my group and in the afternoon I got caught my a storm"

"That's horrible!" Flora called out shocked

"It was yes", He nodded "but now I know it is faith that brought me here to the girl of my dreams, the love of my life"

"Well I'm Layla Tides and that's my boyfriend Nabu Andros"

"I'm Tecna Zenith and of course Flora Linphea"

"Nice to meet you all", Helia smiled

"Are you alright now?" Flora asked concerned

"Yes my love, your appearance healed all destruction"

The girl blushed and her eyes sparkled after three long years

At the time the sun was going down; Helia and Flora walked hand in hand on the beach

"How old are you actually my pretty flower?"

"I'm turning nineteen next month and you?"

"Would it scare you off if I tell you that I'm 9 years older?"

"Age doesn't matter in love". Flora answered calmly

Helia gently kissed her on the lips but Flora broke away shyly snuggling into his chest

"I just can't believe I found my dream prince after 3 years!"

"Neither can I princess", he whispered. "Oh God, Flora I love you so much!"

"You're really like your name, a sweet flower".

"I wrote so many poems about you and my room is covered with sketches from you"

"Every time I woke up from my sweet dreams I cried and cried, my heart bled and ached such a way I thought I'd die".

"Nights I just cried myself to sleep".

"I am so sorry I made you suffer like that honey; I'd never do it on purpose". "When I write those poems I cry myself too".

"If this is a dream again I won't survive" Flora sobbed.

"Don't cry my love; it is reality" Helia soothed her. "I'm going to show you it".

Flora cried even more when Helia got down on his knees and asked her to marry him.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" She sobbed holding him tight.

_"I know you"  
"I walked with you once upon a dream"_. **Helia sang**  
_"I know you"  
"The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam"_ **Flora added**  
_"Yes, I know it's true"  
"that visions are seldom all they seem"  
"But if I know you, I know what you'll do"  
"You'll love me at once"  
"the way you did once upon a dream"_. **They sang together** and kissed again

**_ / THE END /_**

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you like it because for me it's the best I could write ever it's very special to me because it has some reality in it **_


End file.
